1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic equipment such as a data collector or a handy terminal having a check-sum function for information processing.
2. Related Background Art
Such conventional electronic equipment is generally provided, as shown in FIG. 3, with a processor (CPU) 11 and a memory 12 such as RAM backed up by a battery 13. In maintaining the contents of the memory even when the external power supply is turned off, a sum of the contents, for example a sum of the bit signals, is calculated and stored, and the sum is newly calculated at the start of power supply and is compared with the stored sum in order to identify whether the contents of the entire memory are properly maintained.
Since such check-sum function has been achieved by the calculating capacity of the processor 11 itself, the time required for such check-sum procedure has evidently increased with the increase in the capacity of the memory 12.